Price Tag
by Deerskin94
Summary: Sehun membutuhkan uang sementara Luhan tidak membutuhkan uang. Bagaimanakah takdir dari kedua orang yang mempunyai kehidupan dan prinsip berbeda ini bertemu satu sama lain? Apakah yang akan mereka pilih kebahagiaan ataukah uang? (HunHan, official pair, GS, EXO's members) RnR? :)
1. Forewords

_**Price Tag**_

_Casts :  
Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan _

_Other Casts:  
EXO's Member__s_

___(Note: Gender Switch for Uke official pair)_

_Genre:  
Romance, Life, Drama, Comedy/?_

_Forewords:_

_**Oh Sehun**  
__Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Umurku masih 17 tahun, sekarang adalah tahun terakhirku di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Perkerjaanku tidak menentu, aku selalu mencari kerja part time disetiap sudut kota Seoul ini agar bisa menambah pengasilanku untuk menghidupi diriku dan adikku dirumah. Oh ya, apa aku lupa menceritakan tentang hutang Ayahku yang telah meninggalkan kami dengan setumpuk kredit dibank? Begitulah yang terjadi, Ibuku telah meninggal, perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut karena hutang dan dia begitu saja meninggalkan kami. Hidupku dan adikku cukup sulit karena setiap harinya harus berhubungan dengan rentenir yang akan menyita atau mengambil barang-barang kami, begitu menyedihkan bukan? Haha. Untuk itu aku harus beruhasa keras mencari uang yang banyak dengan segala cara, bahkan aku menerima tawaran menjadi kekasih bayaran disekolah, jangan menertawakanku okay, bayaran mereka begitu besar dan yang hanya kulakuan berpura-pura seharian menjadi kekasih mereka. Untung saja wajahku masih bisa membantuku mencari uang, menambah penghasilanku, sebenarnya aku lelah untuk mencari uang. Karena semua ini aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk adikku agar dia bahagia, apapun akan kulakukan agar bisa melunasi hutang sialan itu. Uang dapat membeli kebahagiaan. Jadi, apa yang lebih penting selain uang? Cinta? Kata itu sama sekali tidak ada dikamusku._

_**Xi Luhan**  
Hello, aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Umurku 17 tahun tahun ini. Ayahku seorang pendiri perusahaan besar di Beijing dan Ibuku adalah seorang pelukis terkenal dari Beijing. Perlu kalian tahu, aku tinggal disini karena pekerjaan Ibuku, sekarang Ibu menetap di Korea dan Ayahku berada di Beijing karena urusan perusahaannya yang lebih beliau pedulikan daripada urusan keluarganya. Ya, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibuku dirumah yang sangat besar dan terasa sangat sepi itu. Setiap hari yang kulakuan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan uang, bukan dengan Ayahku atau Ibuku. Sayang sekali sekarang uang telah mengantikan mereka, haruskah aku mengatakannya bahwa uang telah menjadi orangtua angkat-ku? Aku membutuhkan mereka. Tetapi selalu uang yang mereka berikan bukannya waktu luang untuk bersamaku. Aku benci uang, bahkan dengan uang kau bisa membeli teman-temanmu, mereka akan mengikutimu kemana-pun dengan uangmu, sangat lucu bukan. Uang merampas semua kebahagiaanku, terkadang aku membayangkan bila kami bukanlah keluarga dari Xi coorp dan hanya sebuah keluarga biasa yang mempunyai kedua orangtua pekerja kantor atau bahkan mempunyai toko dan kami berjualan bersama disana. Pasti selalu ada waktu untuk keluarga, bukan untuk uang. Uang sama sekali tak berarti bagiku, karena uang selalu merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kurasakan. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apa artinya uang bila kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?_

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Annyeong haseyo cerita lama belum selesai mau nyelingin sama cerita baru kkk~ ini baru foreword tapi panjang yaa hehehe niat banget mau buat cerita HunHan ini!  
Udah lama juga mau nulis gender switch dan voila inilah hasilnyaaa... Mind to review? Thankyouuuuu ;)  
__Feel free to read my story and please enjoy it okay hohoho  
_

_-Deerskin94_


	2. One-Different

_Price Tag  
_

* * *

_**Different**_

_Dok. Dok. Dok_

_"Hey kau bocah! Cepat keluar dari rumahmu!"_

Terdengar suara keras Pria dari luar pintu. Pria itu marah, jelas terlihat dari caranya menggedor pintu rumah yang cukup nyaman tetapi usang ini. Rumah yang lumayan luas tetapi tidak memiliki barang-barang rumah yang seharusnya ada disana. Rumah ini bercat-kan cokelat muda walau warnanya sudah mulai luntur karena pengaruh cuaca. Disetiap ruangannya hanya terdapat barang-barang penting pengisi rumah, tidak ada barang antik atau sekedar penghias rumah yang terlihat didalamnya.

Diruang tamu yang sekarang mereka jadikan ruang makan sekaligus terlihat dua orang namja, yang satu berusia 17 tahun dan yang satu lagi berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Wajah mereka memang tidak begitu mirip satu sama lain tetapi status mereka adalah kakak-beradik. Sang kakak berparas tampan lebih tepatnya dewasa, dagu lancipnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang cukup kecil, dan sorot matanya yang cukup dingin berada didalam wajahnya yang tirus, surai coklat kemerahannya menambah sempurna paras namja itu. Sementara sang adik berwajah manis dan imut tentunya, wajahnya yang bulat, pipinya yang gembul semakin membuat orang-orang gemas hanya dengan melihatnya, surainya berwarna coklat juga tetapi dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dari sang kakak.

Mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan suara seorang Pria didepan rumahnya, sang kakak malah menyuruh untuk tetap menyantap makan malam mereka.

_"Hey, apa kalian didalam tuli? Cepat buka pintunya?!"_

Si adik berhenti menyumpit nasinya, ia menatap kakak laki-laki didepannya dengan polos. Sementara sang kakak tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sehun hyung, haruskah kita membukakan pintu?"

Si kakak yang bernama Sehun terdiam, menatap balik adik didepannya yang bertanya dengan wajah polos. Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, lalu kembali menyumpit nasinya dimangkuk kecil yang berada di atas meja.

"Minseok, dengarkan hyung-mu ini. Habiskan saja makan malam-mu dan pergi tidur, besok kita harus berangkat sekolah pagi" gumam Sehun sambil mengunyah nasi dimulutnya.

Minseok hanya menunduk dan kembali menyuap nasinya sekarang. Mereka makan malam dengan diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara makian dari Pria penagih hutang didepan pintu rumah dan pukulan dipintu mereka.

_Dok. Dok. Dok_

_"Siphal?!"_

Pria penagih hutang itu mulai mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar. Sehun menaruh sumpitnya lagi diatas meja dan meminum segelas air.

"Minseok tutup telingamu" perintah Sehun dengan nada dinginnya, Minseok mengangguk dan segera menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak mendengar kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh penagih hutang itu.

Sehun membereskan piring mereka makan malam, membawanya ketempat cuci piring. Namja itu sekarang sibuk dengan cucian piringnya sementara Minseok menunggu diruang makan masih menutup kedua telinganya.

Beberapa menit-pun belalu, sudah mulai terasa hening sekarang. Tidak ada suara pria penagih hutang didepan pintu rumah. Minseok menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya.

"Hyung.. Ajjushi itu sudah-"

_BRAAAK_

Bocah ini sontak kaget mendengar pintu yang ditendang dengan keras, Sehun juga kaget sehingga menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Mereka kembali terdiam tanpa kata.

_"Anak-anak sialan aku akan kembali besok!"_

_BRAAAK_

Terdengar pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga menendang pintu depan mereka. Minseok menunduk, menutup telinganya erat-erat, kejadian seperti ini memang bukan sekali terjadi melainkan malah berkali-kali tetapi setiap terjadi, hal ini selalu membuat Minseok ketakutan.

Sehun mencengkram meja dapur dengan erat, ia emosi tentu saja. Para penagih hutang itu semakin lama bersikap sangat kasar pada mereka dan jadi meminta uang tidak sesuai dengan jadwal yang seharusnya.

Namja ini mengacak rambutnya gusar, "_Dammit, _akan kulunasi semua hutangku liat saja nanti!"

* * *

Pintu ruang utama terbuka, terlihat beberapa orang masuk kedalam rumah mewah ini. Yeoja ini tersenyum dengan semangat menghampiri pintu utama rumah sambil membawa kertas ditangannya. Ia tak sabar untuk memberitahu hasil dikertas yang ia pegang itu kepada Ayahnya.

"Appa.."

Panggil yeoja ini, surai _brunette_-nya ia biarkan terurai bebas diudara. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri pintu utama.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh senyumnya menghilang, terlihat seorang namja sersurai _blonde _pekat yang sangat saru dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Namja itu memakai kacamata hitam, membuat yeoja ini harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Luhan~", panggil namja itu tesenyum menghampiri yeoja ini.

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya, ia tentu saja berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri namja itu. Sekarang namja bersurai _blonde _itulah yang menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

Karena melihat ekspresi Luhan yang bingung namja itu segera membuka kacamata hitamnya. Sedetik itu juga Luhan kembali tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Suho-oppa!", pekiknya semangat berlari memeluk namja didepannya.

Suho terkekeh pelan setelah Luhan berhasil masuk kedalam pelukannya, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. Namja ini tidak berniat untuk mengabarkan sepupunya itu kalau ia akan datang hari ini, pasti Luhan sangat-lah kaget melihatnya sekarang.

"Yaaaaa! Oppa kau tidak mengabari-ku!", keluh Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo.. Adik manis-ku ini sedang merajuk~"

Refleks tawa Suho keluar dari bibir kecilnya, tawa khas seorang Oppa yang benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Jangan menertawaiku..."

Namja yang lebih tua dari yeoja ini-pun mengangguk lalu meminta maaf kepada Luhan "Mian.. Mianhae, aku sangat menyukaimu saat kau merajuk"

Senyum jahat Luhan langsung terkembang begitu saja, dia segera meyikut bahu Suho. Pandangan Suho terlihat bingung menatapnya, Luhan memandang namja itu dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Matanya seakan ikut tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Lebih menyukai-ku atau ekhem.." Luhan berdeham sambil memberikan senyum jahilnya pada Suho.

Wajah Suho awalnya terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari adiknya itu. Tetapi detik selanjutnya wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah, namja ini mengusap lehernya. Ia menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Oppa sudah mempunya kekasih kan?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada suara mengejek.

"Sudahlah hentikan, aku belum memakan makan malamku", namja itu terlihat malu berjalan menuju ruang makan rumah mewah ini. Luhan sekarang terkekeh pelan mengikuti namja itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong rumah yang cukup panjang, disekitar lorong terdapat barang-barang antik dan arsitektur yang tidak bisa diprediksi harganya. Lorong ini begitu berkilauan karena lampu yang dinyalakan memantul ke setiap pajangan yang berbahan kristal kaca. Setelah melewati lorong, mereka sampai diruang makan yang didominasi dengan warna cokelat. Meja dan bangku makan itu berwarna coklat kayu, terlihat sangat kokoh.

Suho duduk disalah satu bangku diikuti oleh Luhan yang ikut duduk diseberang tempat Suho duduk. Makan malam telah tersedia diatas meja makan, mereka mulai menyantap makan malam itu. Walau tadi wajah Luhan terlihat senang bertemu dengan Suho, namja itu jelas melihat ekspresi kecewanya tadi karena yang datang bukanlah Ayahnya. Dengan perlahan Suho memulai bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Kau menunggu Ayah-mu pulang?"

Sebagai jawaban Luhan mengangguk, Suho juga ikut mengangguk-angguk mencari kalimat lain untuk bertanya lagi.

"Biar kutebak, kau mendapat penghargaan Olimpiade lagi?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan mengangguk, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Melihat anggukan itu Suho menghela napasnya pelan.

"Ayah-mu mungkin sedang sibuk.. Gwaenchanayo, besok akan kuberikan kau hadiah oke?", Suho tersenyum pada Luhan. Yeoja yang awalnya menunduk itu sekarang menatap Suho sambil membalas senyuman namja didepannya.

* * *

_Kriiiiiiiiinggggggg!_

Bel sekolah-pun berbunyi, semua siswa sibuk mencari kelasnya masing-masing. Hari ini hari pertama awal tahun ajaran baru setelah libur musim panas yang panjang. Banyak siswa yang masih bermalas-malasan berjalan kekelas mereka, banyak juga yang masih berkeliaran dilorong kelas karena masih malas untuk memulai pelajaran baru.

Yeoja bersurai _brunette _itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia langsung menjadi sorotan utama para murid dikelas, rambut bergelombangnya terlihat sangat indah, dengan bandana kecil yang tersemat dikepalanya membuatnya agak _girly_. Yeoja ini bertubuh cukup tinggi, kaki jenjangnya tertutupi kaus kaki sampai selutut, sementara sepatunya.. Tentu saja sepatu _sneakers _yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikenakan siswi perempuan.

"Luhanie, kau memakai sepatu itu lagi?", omel salah seorang yeoja yang sudah meunggu-nya sedari tadi didalam kelas. Yeoja itu hanya menopangkan tangan didagunya sambil memandangi sahabat didepannya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum polos dan bodoh. Yeoja yang mengomelinya tadi adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat terbaiknya selama bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat menguncir kuda rambut hitamnya yang tidak terlalu pekat, ciri khasnya darinya ialah memiliki mata yang cukup kecil hingga membuatnya mengharuskan memakai _eyeliner_, yeoja itu sangat ahli dibidangnya dan ia mempunyai julukkan _queen of eyeliner _disekolah ini.

"Kemarin kau sudah kupilihkan _heels _yang nyaman untuk kesekolah kan?" Baekhyun bertanya malas, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyerahnya.

"Hehehe, mianhae~ aku tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu seperti itu" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maaf lalu ia kembali duduk dibangku yang tepat di belakang sahabatnya itu.

Pelajaran-pun dimulai, Park _songsaenim _masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Guru itu terlihat masih sangat-lah muda, ia hanya bertugas sebagai guru pengganti sementara di Sekolah mereka. Umurnya terlihat masih sekitar 20 tahunan sepertinya.

Saat Luhan sedang sibuk memperhatikan Park _songsaenim_, pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat lebar hingga membuat suara _braak _terdengar. Otomatis semua pandangan siswa yang berada didalam kelas langsung tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Terlihat sekarang seorang namja yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya diambang pintu. Kemeja putihnya berantakkan, ia bahkan tak memasukkan bajunya itu kecelananya. Blazernya-pun ia genggam ditangan kiri, seperti sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar memakainya dirumah.

Tentu saja namja itu membuat Luhan bingung, baru kali ini dia melihat namja itu.

"Oh Sehun, hampir saja kau terlambat masuk dikelas pertama-mu", ucap Park _songsaenim_ mengingatkan.

Namja bersurai coklat yang dipanggil Sehun itu segera tersenyum merasa bersalah, tetapi anehnya Park _songsaenim _sama sekali tidak menghukumnya. _Songsaenim _malah menyuruhnya segera mencari bangku kosong yang tersisa, tentu saja itu membuat Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Kenapa namja itu tidak dihukum?"_

Perlahan Sehun berjalan melewati bangku Luhan karena bangkunya terletak dideret bangku paling belakang. Luhan tak berhenti memperhatikan Sehun, karena merasa diperhatikan Sehun-pun sekarang menatap Luhan balik. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu-sama lain.

"Ehem"

Gumam Park _songsaenim _menunggu Sehun duduk ditempat seharusnya, semua siswa terkekeh pelan sementara Sehun tersenyum malu. Namja itu tidak tersenyum karena benar-benar malu tetapi berusaha terlihat ia seperti malu. Luhan yang memperhatikan raut wajah namja bernama Sehun didepannya dapat menebak bahwa namja itu mempunyai topeng diwajahnya.

Setelah Sehun duduk ditempatnya kelas kembali hening, Luhan menatap keluar jendela tanpa sadar namja bernama Sehun dibelakangnya sekarang sedang menatapnya dari belakang kelas.

* * *

Namja ini telah menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas, ia berkeliling kemeja setiap murid yang membawa bekal makanan terutama para yeoja dan dengan murah hati para siswi itu memberikan setengah bekal mereka atau bahkan memberikan semua bekal mereka.

Sehun duduk dibangkunya yang berada dibelakang kelas dengan teman-teman namja lain yang mengelilinginya disana. Mereka tertawa, saling bercanda, dan sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya menjadi topik pembicaraan sekerumunan mereka.

Luhan berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, Baekhyun telah pergi kekantin hingga membuatnya harus dikelas sendirian sekarang. Yeoja ini memasang _earphone Ipod_-nya ditelinga karena merasa kelas ini begitu berisik. Baru saja ingin memutar lagu di _Ipod _yang Luhan pegang, pertanyaan itu membuatnya menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau terlambat tadi?"

"Ah... Itu, uangku habis hahaha jadi dari tadi pagi meloper koran aku langsung berangkat dengan sepeda-ku kesekolah"

_"Namja itu berkerja menjadi loper koran?"_, pikir Luhan sendiri.

"Wah, bukannya itu dari ujung-keujung ditambah kau harus mengantar adikmu?"

"Aku sudah biasa dengan semua itu.."

Yeoja ini menghela napasnya karena merasa sangat bodoh menguping pembicaraan kerumunan orang-orang aneh dibelakangnya. Baru ingin menyalakan lagu di_Ipod_-nya, ada pertanyaan yang membuat yeoja ini menghentikan kegiatannya lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertatapan mata dengan Luhan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar Luhan seperti tersetrum listrik. Sekarang ialah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sekerumunan namja itu. Jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Luhan tidak sabar menunggu Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Hening sesaat, tiada suara yang terdengar. Hal itu semakin membuat Luhan penasaran, rasanya ingin sekali dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan dibelakang kelas untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun saat menjawab pertanyaan.

"Biasa saja, siapa memangnya dia?"

Sesaat itu juga Luhan terdiam tak percaya, lalu mendengus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan mulai menyalakan _Ipod_-nya tanpa mau mendengar jawaban lebih lanjut dari Sehun. Lagipula apa yang yeoja ini harapkan dari namja itu?

Para namja disekeliling Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya karena jawaban yang keluar dari bibir namja ini tadi begitu-lah jujur dan polos.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu nanti Luhan bisa mendengarnya", bisik salah seorang teman kelas Sehun. Hal itu semakin membuat Sehun bingung menatap teman-temannya.

"Dia itu seperti layaknya _princess _disekolah ini" tambah yang lain, dahi Sehun berkerinyit tak mengerti dengan hal yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Xi Luhan. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, anak satu-satunya dari perusahaan Beijing itu aku lupa apa namanya... Dan dia memang sangat cantik"

"Ditambah lagi, dia sangatlah pintar, kau tahu Luhan selalu mengikuti olimpiade matematika atau fisika dan apa hasilnya?"

Tanya namja lain pada Sehun, ia menunggu respon dari Sehun tetapi namja itu malah menatapnya seakan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dari Luhan.

Para teman-teman disekelilingnya menghela napas secara bersamaan, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun. Sesekali merasa kasihan sekali pada namja itu karena terlalu sibuk hingga tak mengerti sama sekali dan mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar memperhatikan sekolah.

"Yeoja itu selalu mendapatkan juara umum"

Sehun sekarang menatap Luhan dari kejauhan lagi, yeoja itu terlihat sibuk dengan _Ipod_-nya. Setelah diperhatikan lebih jauh memang sih Luhan terlihat sangat cantik, surai _brunette_-nya yang terbawa angin semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik. Tunggu, bukan sekedar cantik tetapi sangatlah indah.

Walau begitu Sehun tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Luhan. Memangnya apa lebihnya dari wanita itu? Memiliki kekayaan apapun bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah, kecantikan, kepintaran, status dan lebih lagi. Yeoja itu sama sekali bukan tipe gadis yang Sehun idamkan.

"Apa gadis itu mempunyai kekasih?", tanya Sehun dengan sendirinya.

Teman-teman disekelilingnya kembali menghela napasnya.

"Siapa yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya? Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan kekasihnya begitu misterius" jelas temannya lagi, Sehun sedikit heran apa mereka adalah _sasaeng fans _dari Luhan hingga mengetahui segala yang ada pada yeoja itu.

"Itu tandanya dia berbohong dan tidak mempunyai kekasih" jawab Sehun simpel, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yaaa! Jangan sembarangan berbicara seperti itu"

"Oh Sehun, kau dipanggil Park _songsaenim_" ucap yeoja ber_eyeliner _itu yang baru masuk kedalam kelas. Teman-teman Sehun terkisap dan tertegun memandang gadis itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, Baekhyun berjalan pergi menghampiri Luhan yang duduk ditempatnya.

Suasana masih hening, Sehun menatap teman-temannya satu persatu yang masih menatap Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu sekarang sibuk mengobrol dengan Luhan. Sehun menggeleng heran dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Dasar kalian, aku pergi keruang guru dulu ya." Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari teman-temannya Sehun pergi beranjak menuju ruang guru, tempat Park _songsaenim _sekarang menunggunya.

Ia sangat mengerti kenapa guru itu memanggilnya, pasti karena bayaran sekolah yang sudah telat Sehun bayar 3 bulan. Dengan pasrah Sehun menggetuk pintu ruangan lalu masuk kedalam ruang guru.

* * *

"Luhanie, kau masih menunggu jemputanmu?"

Sebagai jawaban pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku menunggu Suho-_oppa _katanya dia ingin menjemputku" Jelas Luhan, yeoja didepannya-pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, hati-hati sepertinya akan hujan nanti" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan untuk berpamitan pada gadis ini. Luhan tersenyum lalu melambai pada Baekhyun yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian didepan sekolah.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat langit yang sudah berawan hitam. Baekhyun benar, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun sementara Suho belum mengabarinya bisa menjemput hari ini atau tidak.

Karena bosan gadis ini berjalan menuju kotak mesin minuman untuk mencari jus jeruk, setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari Luhan duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan langsung dengan ruang guru.

Dan.. Terlihatlah namja itu, _Oh Sehun_.

Namja itu tengah sibuk dengan pulpen ditangannya, sambil membaca kertas yang berada diatas meja. Wajahnya tak terbaca tentu saja karena jarak antara Luhan dan Sehun itu begitu jauh. Luhan bahkan telah menyipit untuk melihat namja itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Oh Sehun itu belum pulang?" Gumam Luhan sendiri sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Merasa diperhatikan tanpa sadar Sehun telah meoleh kearahnya, memandang Luhan dari balik kaca ruang guru. Luhan langsung keget, ia segera membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa malu karena ketahuan memandangi namja itu dari kejauhan.

Setelah beberapa lama Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Sehun lagi, tetapi ternyata namja yang dicarinya itu telah menghilang dari ruang guru. Luhan terdiam ditempatnya. Untuk apa aku mencarinya?

_Klang_

Suara kaleng dari mesin minuman kaleng-pun terdengar otomatis Luhan langsung melihat kearah mesin minuman kaleng disampingnya. Ia terkisap melihat sekarang namja bersurai coklat itu telah memegang minuman kaleng dan menghampirinya.

_"Oh Sehun?!"_

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Luhan yang kekagetan Sehun duduk disamping yeoja ini dengan santai dan meminum minuman kalengnya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara satupun, Luhan mengenggam kotak jus jeruknya dengan erat.

"Kau belum pulang?" Suara berat namja itu terdengar.

"E... Iya" Jawab Luhan dengan pelan.

"Arasseo, hati-hati ya menunggu" Sehun berdiri dari bangku taman yang ia duduki dan Luhan, tak lupa membersihkan debu dicelananya.

Luhan hanya menatap namja itu penuh kebingungan, lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk sekedar bertanya pada namja yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau.. Ada kerja sambilan lagi?"

Namja bersurai coklat itu mengangguk lalu menghela napasnya pelan "_Shift_-ku baru saja dirubah dan tadi aku harus mengerjakan ulangan dari Park _songsaenim_" ia terdiam sesaat, Sehun menengok untuk melihat Luhan yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

"Aku duluan ya" Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat lembut.

Luhan membalas senyumnya, "Bye Oh Sehun"

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:15 menit, sementara namja ini masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan segera agar bisa membelikan makan malam untuk adik laki-lakinya dirumah. Kadang namja ini bertanya-tanya, apa adiknya itu sudah memakan makan malamnya?

Karena pikirannya yang terlalu banyak namja ini tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke baju pelanggan itu.

Emosi pelanggan yang tertumpahka air langsung menguap saat ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

"Hei, kau bodoh ya? Apa kau pelayan baru disini?" teriak Pria itu, sementara wanita yang datang bersamanya hanya berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Jwesonghamnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Pak. Akan kubersihkan baju anda" Ia mencoba untuk mengelap jas yang dikenakan pria itu tetapi baru saja menyentuhnya tangan pria didepannya refleks menepis tangan namja ini.

"Jangan sentuh jas mahalku, dasar kau orang rendahan" pria itu membersihkan sendiri jas-nya yang tertumpahi air semntara namja ini terdiam.

"Ayo _yeobo _kita pergi dari restoran ini, aku sudah tidak nafsu makan karena _waitress _-nya tidak becus dalam melayani tamu" Pria itu segera menggandeng tangan wanita yang bersamanya dan pergi meninggalkan namja ini yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah restoran.

Sementara itu, orang yang duduk dimeja ujung restoran tidak bisa begitu melihat jelas apa yang terjadi pada pelayan itu. Namja bersurai _blonde _ini kembali fokus dengan menu makanan yang sekarang sedang berusaha ia pilih.

Yeoja didepannya terus penasaran mencoba segala arah melihat ketengah restoran tetapi nihil usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil karena restoran ini begitu luas dan mereka duduk tepat di meja ujung yang memiliki pembatas dinding juga. Yeoja ini menghela napas karena usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Sudahlah Luhanie, mungkin ada permasalahan kecil yang terjadi.. Biasa pelayan dan pelanggannya" Ucap Suho santai masih membaca menu makanan disini.

Luhan mengangguk pelan mengerti, sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku menu didepannya juga. Hari ini ia boleh memesan apa saja karena Suho meneraktirnya sebagai hadiah kemarin, tetapi yang Luhan inginkan bukanlah makan malam mewah seperti ini.

Mereka berada direstoran dari hotel berbintang 4 di kota Seoul. Restoran makanan _Prancis _yang tidak begitu banyak pelanggannya karena kau memang harus memesan _seat _dua hari sebelumnya kalau ingin makan disini. Entah bagaimana caranya Kim Joonmyun yang baru saja datang ke Seoul kemarin bisa duduk dibangku restoran ini.

Dengan penarasan Luhan melirik ketengah restoran yang tidak biasanya terjadi masalah itu, dan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat disana.

Namja bersurai coklat. Teman sekelasnya. Namja yang tadi sepulang sekolah mengobrol dengannya.

_Oh Sehun._

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_Jwesonghamnida *deep bow* Deerskin here, dan late post banget... Kemarin janji asap padahal update yang ff ini, tapi malah baru bisa apdet, ff guilty juga belum bisa diapdet maafkan daku...  
Tugas ospek masih banyak banget jadi jarang ngetik lagi, mianhae.._

Makasih masih baca cerita ini, semoga enjoy yaa sama storynyaaa hehehe ^^_ ditunggu lagi chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa~ _

_-Deerskin94_


End file.
